Wir zwei allein heut' Nacht
by R.I.P.chen
Summary: Songfic! Harry und Ginny haben eine Tochter. Ginny stirbt beim letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort und nun sitzt Harry, drei Jahre nach dem Tot seiner Frau, auf dem Bett seiner Tochter und sie singen über Ginny...


>! Vergesst mir büddä nich zu rewieven. Und alle Charas gehören JKR, außer die, die ihr nich gehören, das sind dann meine. Der Songis von David Hasselhoff und Gwen. Geld verdienen tu ich auch nich damit, aber wennihr mich unbedingt bezahlen wollt, nur zu -sfg- >! (mein Gelaber am Ende is wieder länger als die Story also achtung )

Wir zwei allein heut Nacht

Vorgeschichte:

Ginny Weasley machte ein Jahr nach Ron, Harry und Hermine in Hogwarts ihren Abschluss. Sie begann, an der Uni in London zu studieren und traf sich oft mit Harry, welcher gerade im zweiten Jahr seiner Aurorenlehre war.

Wie der Zufall es so will, wurde Ginny schwanger und die beiden heirateten. Ein halbes Jahr später, brachte Ginny ein gesundes Mädchen zur Welt. Die ganze Familie war außer sich vor Begeisterung von dem kleinen Wurm. Außer Molly. Sie war zwar glücklich und freute sich darüber, Großmutter von einem kleinen Mädchen zu sein, aber sie sah auch Gefahr. Denn Voldemort war noch nicht besiegt und noch immer hinter Harry her.

Fünf Jahre lang, hat der dunkle Lord sich zurückgezogen und nichts von sich hören lassen.

Das kleine Mädchen, was Lily getauft wurde, war nun fünf Jahre alt und ihrer Mutter schon jetzt wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

Nach dieser langen Zeit (5 Jahre) gab wieder ein paar Aktivitäten schwarzer Magie.

Todesser tauchten immer häufiger auf und es gab auch wieder Morde.

Sie konnten erstmal nichts gegen ihn ausrichten.

Wieder vergingen 5 Jahre und der dunkle Lord zeigte sich persönlich.

Die kleine Lily wurde nach Hogwarts geschickt, wo Molly mit Madam Pomfrey die Verletzten Pflegte. Dort war sie in Sicherheit!

Harry musste sich Voldemort stellen und Ginny wollte ihn nicht allein dort hin gehen lassen.

Es war der letzte Kampf mit vielen Toten.

Als schon alles vorüber war, wurde Ginny von einem Fluch getroffen, den Draco Malfoy abgeschossen hatte, bevor er seinen schweren Verletzungen erlag.

Harry brach zusammen. Es war doch schon alles vorbei, Voldemort war endgültig besiegt und sie hätten gemeinsam zu ihrer Tochter gekonnt… Er schrie, weinte und schlug auf umstehende Bäume ein.

Hermine, seine beste Freundin aus Hogwartszeiten, brachte ihn nach Hogwarts, wo er nur reglos in einem Krankenbett lag.

Drei Jahre sind seit dem Ereignis vergangen.  
Harry hat sich von dem Schock erholt und nahm wieder am Leben teil.

Lily geht in die dritte Klasse von Hogwarts. Es waren grad Sommerferien undsie war bei ihrem Vater zu Hause.

oOo

Es war weit nach Mitternacht.

Harry schaute noch einmal in das Zimmer seiner Tochter um sich zu vergewissern, das es ihr gut geht, bevor er selber schlafen geht.

Lily saß auf ihrem Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster auf den klaren Sternenhimmel. Ein Stern leuchtete besonders hell auf sie herab.

„_Heute Nacht, bin ich aufgewacht,  
Ich weiß  
sie hat da oben  
Grad' an uns gedacht"_

Harry setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„_Sei ganz still  
Ich hab' das Gefühl  
Dass sie dir und mir  
Was Wunderbares sagen will"_

„_Daddy  
weißt du  
Ich wär' so gern ein Stern  
So wie Mami  
so unerreichbar fern_"

Lily zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf den Sternenhimmel.

Harry legte den Arm um seine Tochter und beide sangen:

„_Wir zwei allein heut' Nacht  
Hey  
was glaubst du  
was sie grad macht?  
Wie man da wohl wohnt  
Hinterm gelben Mond?  
Wir zwei allein heut' Nacht  
Ob ein Engel auch mal Unsinn macht?  
Gibt's da goldenes Glas?  
Und macht Fliegen Spaß?  
Was glaubst du?"  
_

Lilys Gesicht wurde traurig.

„_Ich war erst zehn  
Sie war so schön  
Beschreib' mir ganz genau  
Wie hat sie ausgesehn'?"_

Harry atmete tief durch.

„_Baby Blue  
sie sah aus wie du  
Und sie sieht mir immer noch  
Aus deinen Augen zu"  
_

Er strich ihr über ihr feuerrotes Haar.

„_Wenn ich träume  
kann ich dann bei ihr sein?  
Ich sag' ehrlich  
Dass ich noch manchmal wein' "_

Harry schloss seine Tochter noch fester in seine Arme.

„_Wir zwei allein heut' Nacht  
Hey  
was glaubst du  
was sie grad macht?  
Wie man da wohl wohnt  
Hinterm gelben Mond?  
Wir zwei allein heut' Nacht  
Ob ein Engel auch mal Unsinn macht?  
Gibt's da goldenes Glas?  
Und macht Fliegen Spaß?"  
_

Sie schaute ihren Vater groß an.

„_Was glaubst du?"  
_

Harry küsste seiner Tochter auf die Stirn und sagte:

„_Goodnight Darling  
and you wipe that tear from your eyes  
'Cause Daddy is here  
and I always be by your side"_

_

* * *

_

A/N 

Hi!

Also, ich hab da so ne ganz laange Pause beim Kellnern gehabt (45 min) und da schnappte ich mir das Notebook von meinem Kolegen und besten Kumpel und hab mal so die kleine Songfic geschrieben... normalerweise kann ich das nicht so schnell, aber die Idee war da und der Text zu dem Song auch und da war das schnell gemacht... meine Beta, Anonyma, der ich das gestern noch zu lesen geschickt hab, hat schnell und zuvelässig gearbeitet und so kann ich das hier heut schon posten! Danke an Anonyma...  
Ich hab diese Story erst mit Draco geplant und diese Idee zwei Minuten später wieder verworfen und Harry genommen. (Ihr müsst wissen, Draco war krank, er hatte ne kleine Erkältung )  
Ich muss zugeben, dass ich Harry nicht wirklich mag... aber in der Rolle als Liebender Vater in dieser Story gefällt er mir schon ganz gut...

Der Song >Wir zwei allein heut Nacht von David Hässlichdoof, ähhh nein Hasselhoff und Gwen is das einziege Lied was ich von ihm mag... (ich hab den Kerl bei Baywath hassengelernt...)

Harry: Was hast du gegen David Hasselhoff? Ich mag den...

RIP: Was ich gegen den hab... Pfefferspray!Und gegen dich auch-abfälligHarry anschau-

Harry:Ich mein doch nur und was winkst du schon wieder ab? Ich hab nur gesagt das ich dn mag!

RIP: Ja, hast DU gesagt... aber nur weil du ihn magst müssen das nicht auch andere tun... denkt laut:Warum, hab ich ihn ihn blos genommen?Warum konnt ich nichtwarten bis Draco gesund ist? Der sagt wenigstens nix zu meinen Ansichten und fragt nicht warum ich den und den nicht mag...

Draco kommt dazu

Draco: RIP hackst du wieder auf unserem Goldjungen rum?

RIP: Wer? Ich? Nö? Wieso?

Draco: Es klang nur so...

Harry: Doch sie hat! Sie hat mir auch mit Pfefferspray gedroht!

RIP: Na und? Schließlich meine Sache!

Draco: Sei doch froh, das er für mich eingesprungen ist :hatschiiii: -trompet in ein Taschentuch- und entschuldige dich bei ihm!

Harry nickt zustimmend

Dracodenkt: hab ich das wirklich gesagt?

RIP: Nein!

Draco: Doch! Sonst werde ich mit Prof McGonagall darüber reden

Harry nicht wieder

Draco denkt: Was rede ich da? Bin ich wahnsinnig? Ich nehme Potter in Schutz...

RIP: Ich steh über der McGonagall...

Draco: Snape

RIP: ...

Draco: Mein Vater...

Draco denkt: Ich bin völlig bekloppt! Mein Vater würde ihr nur zustimmen und mich verfluchen...

RIP: Oh jaaa, den vernasch ich dann... -fg-

Harry: bäh... du stehst auf Lucius Malfoy?

RIP: Ja und? Er ist halt mega erotisch wenn er so arrogant ist...

Draco zu Harry flüsternd: Während die über meinen Vater schwärmt, verschwinden wir schnell...

RIP hörte nur noch die Tür hinter den beiden zufallen...schüttelte den Kopf und zückt ihr Handy


End file.
